


You are an awesome babe

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Boyfriends, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel Comic, Dirty Talk, Funny, Gay Sex, Jealous Dean, Just Roleplay, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, NSFW ALERT, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rape Roleplay, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Thief Dean, Thief Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, no rape scene, three NSFW Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: “Oh no. Please, please, I beg you. Don‘t do this!” Cas practically cried. The green-eyed man smirked at him. “Oh pretty boy, what’s the problem? Don’t you like the way I opened you up, slowly, sweetly, huh? Do you want me to be rough on you?” He pushed his second finger inside Cas’ little pink hole and scissored him senseless.Cas screamed. “Please, please I'm begging you!Please let me go!. Don’t do this! ” Cas went on screaming and started to squirm. But his hands and legs were  tied by wooden cuffs and there was nothing left for him to do, but beg.





	You are an awesome babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. this is my second fic. I thank my Awesome beta, my Friend Sophia Petrillo. also she wants to tell you that she is not a native speaker. but she is awesome. and also I Thank our Awesome writer, my Friend Jen-Knee Addison for helping me and her completely re-correct me. Thank you very much both for helping me a lot. <3  
> :D  
> and welcome all the comments and Kudos.  
> thank you. <3
> 
> Trigger warnings: this story contains dialogues of sexually assault (but ONLY AN ACT, JUST ROLEPLAY) not a rape/non-con fic.

“Oh no. Please, please, I beg you. Don‘t do this!” Cas practically cried. The green-eyed man smirked at him. “Oh pretty boy, what’s the problem? Don’t you like the way I opened you up, slowly, sweetly, huh? Do you want me to be rough with you?” He pushed a second finger inside Cas’ little pink hole and scissored him senseless.

Cas screamed “Please, please I'm begging you! Please let me go! Don’t do this!" Cas went on screaming and started to squirm, but his hands and legs were tied by wooden cuffs and there was nothing left for him to do, but beg.

The green-eyed man moaned onto Cas’ soft pink lips and bitting the bottom one gently, then he gave his attention to Cas’s hole again. He licked his lips while giving a hungry gaze at Cas’ already opened hole. He pulled his fingers out of Cas’ hole, gripped his ass cheeks tightly and spread them wide, then ran his thumb around the rim. Cas never stopped crying and squirming. Suddenly the man lapped over the rim and earned loud cries from Cas.

“What are you doing? Aah please, please take anything you want, just leave me. Ah, no! Don’t do this! ” Cas managed to say, while he tried to pull off the tight handcuffs.

“Oh babe, I‘m gonna make you feel so good. Don’t you like it? You will see heaven babe! I’m gonna eat you up until you cum untouched, until you're begging for my cock to be inside you, aah its gonna feel so good” He swirled his tongue around Cas’ hole and Cas groaned and grabbed the bed sheet. Then he started to lick Cas’ hole like it was his favourite food in the whole world. “Oh god! You taste so good, babe. Mmmmm I’m pretty sure I could eat you for hours”

He pressed the tip of his tongue into Cas’s pink hole and fucked it with his tongue, making Cas go crazy. He nibbled on Cas’ round ass cheeks and slapped them hard until they were turning pink, Cas shouted loudly and kept on begging so hard. “Please, I will give you all of my money, after all, you are a thief, right? So why are you doing this? Just get all my money and let me go, aah! ” Cas whimpered.

The man kept rimming Cas hard. He lapped at Cas’ rim and nibbled on the soft muscles. He put his tongue deep inside Cas’s hole, as deep as he possibly could. He teased Cas’ hole and ran his teeth across Cas’ rim and nipped, then circled his tongue around Cas’ pucker.

‘‘Mmm babe, I feel like I only need to eat your sweet hole for the whole day, and not fuck you with my cock. But then again I really need to fuck you, coz I can’t even imagine how good it will feel, when I’ll bury my huge cock inside your little hole”

The man said as grabbed his honey flavoured lube bottle. He opened it and lubed his fingers, again. He then pushed three fingers into Cas’s hole and fucked them into him very hard. Cas lifted his thighs and screamed out. The man put his other hand on Cas’s thigh and pushed him to the bed. “Shhhhh babe, stay still! I promise you, you will love this. Just stay like a good boy, until I fuck you nice and slow” He poured a little amount of lube on Cas’s already hard nipple and licked it while Cas gasped hard.

The man bit that nipple and soothed it with his tongue. He was teasing with it. Then took it into his mouth and sucked it until Cas called out again, begging to stop. He moved to the other nipple and pinched it a little harder, then again took it in his mouth,running his tongue around the nipple.

He kept fucking Cas with his three fingers and suddenly he found Cas’ prostate, hitting it continuously. Cas couldn’t take it anymore, he started to squirm so hard his wrists ached in the cuffs and begged that man leave him alone. “You will pay for this, you can’t do this to me, aah god stop, stop, aah uuh please it‘s, it‘s, ahh..”.

“I know babe, I know. It feels so good to you, right? Just you wait for my cock!” The man said with a huge grin as he kept hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust of his fingers.

“No it’s not, aah it’s not feeling good! Just leave me you alone, you asshole, ahh, you fucker get off me!” Cas shouted at him. The man started to laugh, then pulled his fingers out and leaned down to Cas’s ass, pressing a last kiss on the well-opened hole. “Mmm you smell so good babe.” Then he put some lube onto his palm and stroke his hard cock a few times.

Cas looked at the man and shivered when he saw his lustful green eyes. “Oh you sweet boy, now I’m gonna fuck your brains out! ” The man said, while he settled between Cas’s spread legs.

“No, no, please, no, don’t touch me! You can’t! You bastard! Look, I’m a married man. My husband will find you and kill you!” Cas said, while crying.

“Oh, you are married? Shit. Your husband must be a very lucky guy. He can have your ass anytime he wants. And he can fuck you 24/7. But he is a fucking idiot, coz if it were me, I would never leave you and I’d stay buried with my cock inside your pretty, little, tight hole forever” The dirty talk made Cas’s cock twitch. The man positioned his cock at Cas’ hole and slowly pushed the head of his cock against it. Not fully pressing inside yet but only pushing the head and pulling back again. Cas gasped and pulled on his handcuffs. “Ohh no! Please. Don‘t fuck me! ” he cried.

“So, can I know your lucky husband’s name before I fuck his gorgeous husband hard?” He asked, while running his cock over the muscle ring of Cas’ hole.

Cas glared at the man “Oh yes, you better know his name, he will come for you. His name is Balthazar”

The man’s eyes went wild. Mouth hanging open. He groaned and glared at Cas. “What the fuck Cas, Balthazar? Really?” Cas started to chuckle. “Why Dean? Don’t you like it? ” Cas asked with a funny tone. 

“You're a son of a bitch. How can you even mention that douche-bag's name, I was just about to fuck you” Dean yelled at Cas and gritted his teeth.

“Oh babe, I like when you get angry and jealous, coz then you fuck me so hard. You’re always jealous with Balth, that’s why I said his name” Cas said trying to stop his laughter.

“Oh really? You wanted me to fuck you that hard? Well you happen to have killed my mood. I hate that you said that asshole’s name to wind me up” Dean yelled.

“Oh, sweetheart. Did you expect me to say your name?” Cas asked with wide eyes. 

“What? Is it wrong? As your boyfriend, I thought you… shit, you know what Cas? I’m done!” Dean stopped what he was going to say and leaned down to Cas’ hands. He un-cuffed Cas’ hands and his legs as well. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked annoyed.

“What? I told you I’m done. I’m not gonna give you what you want. That's your punishment. I’m not gonna fuck you. Bye, Cas. See you tomorrow!” Dean said ans he looked at Cas, who started to groan, rolling his eyes.  
“Deannn.. don’t you dare..” before Cas finished the sentence, Dean started climbing off the bed, then.. suddenly Cas grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back up the bed. Then pushed him down until he was lying on his back.

“Cas. What the hell!?”  
“Shut up you assbutt! You've opened me for almost two hours, rimmed me nearly one hour, and now you think you're going to leave me on the bed like this? Not a chance love!” Cas said while he climbed over Dean and sat on his thighs.

Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean‘s and kissed him slowly. Then he took Dean’s cock and stroked it a few times, rubbing his thumb over Deans slit and collecting his pre-come. He took his thumb into his own hole and rubbed it with Dean’s pre-come. Dean moaned at that, it was so sexy to watch and he licked his lips, but he was still pissed.

“No Cas, I’m not going to fuck you” Dean said with a determined sound. Cas smirked at Dean “Oh, we'll see babe” he said, grabbing Dean’s cock and placing it at his hole, he slowly started to sink down on it. But he stopped when cock head passed his rim. He proceeded to pull his ass back up and started to tease Dean. Dean gasped at the loss of the tight warmth of Cas’ hole.

Cas smirked and slowly sank down on Dean’s cock again but immediately pulled back and winked at Dean dirtily. Then Cas rubbed his ass over Dean's balls and cock which laid on Dean’s belly. Dean bit his bottom lip and looked at Cas with lustful eyes. Dean wanted to fuck Cas so hard until he would scream for him to stop, but he forced himself to control his urge.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock again, rubbed his tip over his soaked hole and sank down on it, until the cock head passed his hole. Then he stopped, rolling his hips slowly. This broke Dean’s limits.

“Oh that’s it, Angel!” he said and grabbed Cas hipbones tightly not caring whether it would cause bruising on Cas’ firm skin. He pushed Cas down onto his cock and at the same time he pushed his cock into Cas’ welcoming hole.

“Oh god Dean.” Cas’ yelped. Dean pushed up, bottoming out in one thrust, didn’t waste any second and started to thrust into Cas’ hole. “So fucking tight Cas” Dean said while heavily thrusting into Cas.

“Uh, uh Dean.. mm so good ” Cas moaned and rode Dean like his life depended on it. Dean started to thrust with a new angle and found Cas’ prostate. Cas threw his head back “Oh yes, yes! Dean aah. It feels so good babe.. aah please, ah please Dean!”

Cas leaned down to capture Dean’s lips. Dean welcomed him by kissing Cas slowly with tongue while he thrust up into him. Hitting his prostate without mercy. Cas moaned heavily into the kiss. “Fuck Cas. Mmm, babe, you are so beautiful like this, riding my cock beautifully. Mmmm” Dean ran his hands over Cas’ body, his back, his chest. He pinched at his nipples.

 

“Oh Dean yeah, yeah ah harder babe. Please faster! Mmm…” Cas screamed. Dean gripped Cas hips tightly “Ohh fuck, Dean, I’m, aah I’m gonna cum, uuh” Cas groaned.

“Ah yeah, babe go for it, cum for me Angel, I wanna see your beautiful face when you cum!” Cas moaned loudly and shot his cum all over Dean’s belly and chest, while shouting Dean’s name. Dean groaned, , "god, Cas, you have No idea that what you doing to me when you come un-touched like that" Dean barely able to say that as Cas clenched his rim around his cock. Dean pushed another thrust and buried his warm cum inside Cas’s hole, shooting directly at Cas’ prostate, calling out Cas’ name. He filled Cas’ hole with another few slow thrusts. Cas dropped onto Dean while catching his breath.

“Babe, it was awesome, thank you for your crazy but sexy idea! Thief-rape Roleplay” Dean said after catching his breath.

“Hmm. But honey, are you really angry with me for saying our neighbour’s name?” Cas asked, he lifted his head and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“No babe. You know I can’t stay angry with you. But you were right, I’m a little jealous” Dean chuckled.

“Oh, but you shouldn’t babe, you know I’m yours, forever!” Cas said with eyes full of love.  
“I know babe. Mmm, you are my Angel. I love you so much Cas!” Dean said while he pulled Cas to his lips.  
“I love you, too Dean, more than anything” Cas said before Dean captured his lips for another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So Big Kudos and Comments are Lovely & Welcome , please let me know what you thinking about my fic, Thanks for reading and have a nice day <3


End file.
